Gisborne's Little Fairy
by Lady Jay Hood of Gisborne
Summary: Fay has a huge secret that depends on the survival of England, but she refuses to tell it. The Sheriff did something to her to remain silent. As she gets older, she seems more comfortable around Robin which worries the Sheriff. When it is crucial, will thirteen year old Fay have the courage to tell the secret or will she be silent? This is a short story.


**Author's Note: Gisborne's Little Fairy is revised. Please read and review! (Momie is French for Mummy)**

Fay was hiding behind her father in fear. The Sheriff's eyes were squinting past Guy of Gisborne and into his child's wide bright green eyes. Her wavy black hair fell down to her waist and the green dress was a bit loose on her.

Guy was nudging her in front of him so she could face the Sheriff. He smiled, but Fay knew that under that smile was pure cruelty and injustice. She trembled and her chest started heaving.

"It's alright, my little fairy. The Sheriff won't hurt you." Guy encouraged. His only weakness was his child. Little fairy was her pet name for Guy and he could tell she loved it for the way she giggled at the name. Her mother, who had died in childbirth, would have been proud of the way she had grown.

Fay had the eyes of her mother, the skin of both her father and mother, the hair of her father and the shape of her eyes and cheekbones were from her father. The only thing that threw people off were the eyes of Fay.

Fay went back to shivering a little. Guy scooped her up and held her tight. She stops shivering and hugged her father, starting to fall asleep in his arms. The four year old Fay was tired and scared. "Apparently your child doesn't like me, Gisborne. It's a shame."

"Why did you call us, my lord?"

"I know how you have some official business in France and I would like to be the child's guardian while you're away." Guy hesitated. The Sheriff could be cruel and Fay was so sweet and emotional…and defenseless against him. She needed the guidance of a real parent.

"Actually, I plan on taking Fay with me to France."

"Come on, Gisborne. You don't want a child slowing you down." The corners of the Sheriff's mouth started to widen. Gisborne finally gave in. He would be assured since Marian stayed at the castle and Fay loved Marian. "Fine, I shall go to France alone." He shook the girl awake. "My little fairy, I have to go to France for a while. You're going to stay with the Sheriff, okay?"

She started to shiver all over again. "Alright, Papa." He carried her out of the room so he could pack and gave the trembling child to Marian who was just passing.

"Marian."

"Sir Guy?"

"I was wondering if look after my daughter while I am in France?" he questioned.

Marian didn't hesitate. She loved Fay and would always protect her from the Sheriff's harm. "Of course, Guy." He handed the now sleeping girl into Marian's warm and comforting arms. She carried the child away to her chambers where she was to sleep.

Guy was deeply saddened for his child might be taken advantage of, kidnapped, and God knows what might happen to her. He wished he didn't have to go to France for two months to settle some business. Before he departed for his chambers, he looked in the direction of Fay and said with two tears sliding down his cheeks, "Goodbye, my little fairy."

Two months had passed. Fay was counting the hours until her papa would come home. She was tingling with excitement that she decided to go tell Marian. On the way down the hall, she saw a door cracked just a little ways open. She peeked into the crack and listened to the Sheriff talking to his "new" right hand man.

"Now that Gisborne is dead, you are in charge and the child, Fay, is mine. I want King Richard to return to Nottinghamshire so the plan with the Black Knights can go in place…" Fay started to cry. Papa was dead. This couldn't have happened. She started to run as the Sheriff came in her direction. She had been discovered.

The Sheriff started running after her. "Come here, my little fairy." He taunted. She kept running as fast as her legs could carry her.

The Sheriff was on the horse now and had a sword with many guards. She started to cry more for she was afraid and Papa wasn't there to protect her. _No, Papa is in heaven protecting me!_ She scolded herself.

Fay reached Sherwood Forest, but it was too late. The Sheriff finally got to her. She was trembling like never before. Everyone was closing in her. Fay started to walk backwards, only to hit her back against the tree.

The Sheriff took out his dagger. Fay wanted to screamed, but no one could hear her in the quiet and serene forest. "Now, my little fairy. You won't tell anyone about our plans right?" She nodded her head frantically.

"Good." He slashed her across the face with the dagger. She screamed very loudly and collapsed. The men left without further ado. She was screaming and crying as each of the guards came close to slap or to laugh at her. She climbed a tree, held her hands to her face, and let the mixture of blood and tears ran down her face. If Papa or Momie were here right now, then she would be safe in their arms.

She kept crying and looking out for anyone else who dared to hurt her…  
**...  
**

Robin was taking a nice and quiet walk through the forest. He forget what peaceful was for Much always liked to talk a lot. He didn't mind, but the peace and quiet was so much better sometimes. It gave him time to reflect.

Robin's peace and quiet was disturbed by crying and whimpers. It was a little girl. He scanned the area for the girl. Then, he saw in the trees, a girl in a silk green dress with wavy black hair. He didn't know it was Fay, but he climbed up to help her.

When he reached the top, Fay whipped her face to see Robin since the leaves were rattling. She screamed for this startled her and she feared more harm would come to her.

"Shh, it's okay. I am not going to hurt you." Robin whispered. Fay's body was shaking all over and tears were fresh upon her face.

She wouldn't answer to this strange man. He could hurt her for who knows what.

Robin realized it was Gisborne's daughter, Fay. He still felt bad because the child was sweet, generous, and beautiful. When her small hands were removed from her face, he saw a deep and freshly bleeding welt across her face. She started to whimper and cry even more. "Who did this to you?"

She shook her head violently. Then, Fay started to back away. "My name is Robin Hood."

After a long moment of hesitation, Fay answered, "My name is Fay," she took a deep breath; "Momie and Papa are dead!" She started to cry again.

He then realized that Maman must mean mummy and Papa must mean daddy. She was an orphan. "Fay, come here." Robin ushered the child into his arms and gave her a comforting hug. After, he climbed down the tree with Fay in his arms. He carried her for she was probably tired and was just injured.

The girl fell asleep in his arms. Robin whispered to himself, "I promise to take care of you, Fay."

Marian was riding to meet Robin at Locksley Manor. She had heard of what happened to Fay of Gisborne. She was attacked, but no one would dare tell her who her pursuers were. Marian was shocked because who would harm a child?

Pondering the question, she arrived Locksley Manor. After being ushered by the servants inside, she found Fay curled up like a baby animal in Robin's arm. Her delicate head was on his shoulder.

"Shh, she's sleeping." Fay had some bandages on her face. Marian frowned because that would be a scar forever.

She sat next to Robin and asked to hold Fay. She cuddled the child and kissed her forehead.

"She looks so much like Guy." Marian started to cry for Guy was killed while in France. She couldn't bear the thought of losing both of her parents at such a young age.

"I know." Robin took Fay from Marian and walked upstairs and placed Fay in her new chambers so she could sleep soundly. He went back downstairs to say good night to Marian and walked back up and slept in a chair near Fay's bed so he could support her if she awoke with nightmares

A loud banging sound and Much's voice woke them up. Fay started gasping, but the comforting arms of Robin calmed her. He ran down the stairs with Fay in his arms to find the Sheriff walking towards them. Fay whimpered and buried her face into Robin's shoulder.

"I believe the child is mine, Locksley."

"Do you have the document?" Robin questioned.

The Sheriff's grin faded. He forgot to sign the document. "Well I have a document, Sheriff." Thornton handed the document to the Sheriff. He growled, "Next time, I will win, Locksley. May speak to Fay?"

Fay whimpered and buried her head in Robin's shoulder even more. "Of course, Fay?"

Fay was placed on the floor and she followed the Sheriff. Her heart hammered.

"You won't tell our little secret, right, little fairy?" Fay ran her hand at the scar the dagger left. "I won't tell."

He grabbed her chin. Vaisey was so close to Fay. "Good, my little fairy." He pushed her away and rode off, back to Nottingham.

She rushed inside and hugged Robin's hips. He picked her up and led her into the dining room for breakfast.

She remembered the Sheriff's voice, "_You won't tell our little secret, right, little fairy?_"  
**...**

Fay woke up, gasping for air. She rubbed the scar on her face. It was nine years since Fay had been slashed with a dagger by the Sheriff. She have been living at Nottingham Castle for five years since Robin was off at war. She worried that he was dead, but what really made her afraid was what the Sheriff could do to her if Robin was dead. Even if Marian was here, it would still be hard.

Fay took a ride to Locksley. It was nice, smelling the fresh forest air Sherwood and Locksley had to offer. Suddenly, she saw two figures, in armor, walking towards Locksley. It was Robin and Much!

Fay hopped of her horse and ran towards Robin with tears rushing down her face. She slammed into him. He picked her up and twirled her around.

Robin and Much were crying too. "Look how much you have grown, Fay!"

She then hugged much who also twirled her around. "It's so good to see you, Fay."

"I have a surprise for you, my little fairy." She was tingling with excitement.

"What?"

"Much is a free man and is to have some of my lands in Bonchurch."

Fay squeezed Much, "That's wonderful. I shall send for my things immediately."

Vaisey was angry. He slammed his fist on the desk of his workroom. It had been a horrible day for him. His right hand quit, the girl was now back to residing with Hood and worst of all, the girl wasn't so scared anymore since she had Hood to protect her.

He had to stop her from telling him. This would be horrible since Locksley had such a loud mouth and he would be provoked of his position. Plus, he needed to keep the people of Nottinghamshire on his side. But how can he achieve all this when his reputation and possibly life as all at risk because of Gisborne's daughter?

The idea hit Vaisey. He would have to kidnap the girl. If he sent an assassin after her, it would draw attention, but a kidnapping, he could form a story over it to cover the dirty truth with a clean lie.

He embarked into Sherwood, hoping Fay was alone…

When it was getting dark, Fay decided to return to Locksley. She placed the horse into the stables and walked back to the manor. Unfortunately, something hard hit her head and she collapsed to the ground.

Vaisey gave Fay a tonic so she would be knocked out for a while, bound her hands and legs and swung her over his horse. Then, he rode off with her before Hood could notice that she had been kidnapped…

Robin was pacing the floor. Fay had not return from her horse ride. He was worried for it was dark and anything could happen to the girl. She was too vulnerable a target.

Thornton had come up to him with his nightclothes and Fay's as well. "Master, stop pacing the floor, Fay will return."

Robin wasn't paying attention. He had to go after Fay. He made it his promise to look after Fay of Gisborne and he wasn't about to break it. He ran outside saying, "I might be a bit late, Thornton." He heard Thornton's protests as Robin rode into Sherwood Forest.

"I'll be there for you Fay. No harm will come to you again."

Vaisey was getting saddle sore. Also, it was so late into the night that he felt very tired. He started to weigh his options. Hood is asleep and Fay won't be up for a while. Vaisey wondered whether he should risk sleep or keep riding to Nottinghamshire.

After protesting in his mind occurred, he decided to sleep. He took the cloak and covered Fay with it so no one would think he was kidnapping a girl. Then, he snuggled up against a tree and shivered. He fell asleep after about an hour of tossing and turning.

Robin had been riding for a while. He was extremely exhausted, but he wouldn't stop. He had to find Fay. It was most likely that Fay wasn't lost for she knew Sherwood Forest to well. She had to be kidnapped.

When he saw a stray horse with a cloak over a human-size object he smiled. It seemed bound to be Fay. He hopped off his horse and threw the cloak off to find a bound Fay thrown over. He took Fay into his arms and led her to the horse. Fay wasn't asleep since her body wouldn't have been so still. She is knocked out.

Then, he ripped the cloak and used it as ropes to bind the Sheriff to the tree.

With a hint of mischief in his eyes and smile, he threw the rest of the cloak over the Sheriff so it would fool his mind that he had been kidnapped. After, he rode back to Locksley with Fay, relived that she was safe

Fay woke up with a huge headache. It was bad enough that she had no memory of what happened last night, but the headache seemed that even the slightest thought would hurt her head.

Robin came in and sat in a chair near her bed. He smiled and started stroking her jet black hair. Fay was closing her eyes for the bright light was shining in them furiously.

"How are you, my little fairy?" Robin smiled.

"I feel terrible, Robin. What happened?" Fay asked.

He sighed and started staring at his boots. Fay knew that he was hiding something. "Robin, I'm waiting." Fay would have sat up and crossed her arms over her chest if her head hadn't hurt so much.

"Fay, you know I will always protect you, right?"

"Yes…"

"Last night, you were kidnapped by the Sheriff and I came and got you."

Fay started shivering and stared at the wall. She still remembered his words from the day he slashed the dagger across her face, "_Now, my little fairy. You won't tell anyone about our plans right. Good."_

"Fay, why won't you tell me how you got that scar and why you are so afraid of the Sheriff?"

She shook her head frantically.

"You really want to know, when I was a small child, Papa was going to France for some business and the Sheriff was to be my guardian until he came back. Papa was killed in France and two months later he was supposed to come back to Nottinghamshire. I was spying on the Sheriff on my way to visit Marian. He had a new right hand at the time and he noticed me. I ran and ran as he chased me. The Sheriff didn't want anyone to know about his plans. When we reached deep into Sherwood Forest, the guards and he cornered me against a tree and took a dagger and slashed me across the face to stop me from ever saying my secret. I was always terrified of Sheriff, Robin. This memory only made it worse."

"What was the secret?"

"He has his own forces called the Black Knights to kill the king!"

Fay started to tear up and Robin took her in his embrace. This only strengthened his promise to keep Fay safe.  
**...**

Charles was standing in front of the Sheriff. He was the spy for Vaisey to make sure the Lady Fay did not tell the secret to the godforsaken Hood.

Vaisey stared at the servant boy. "How are you my little chirpy birdy?"

"I have news for you, my lord. The Lady Fay told Robin of Locksley what happened to her when she was a small child. I overheard that they are to sail to the Holy Land to tell King Richard."

Vaisey was outraged. Gisborne's little fairy finally had the courage to tell Hood. He walked up to the boy and thanked him only to have Charles painfully dragged out. Then, he went to the stables, brought a horse and rode off towards the Holy Land. He had to beat the little fairy and Hood to King Richard, otherwise, he will swing, or worse…

Robin and Fay were riding at full speed. They were almost at the port in the direction of the Holy Land. When they finally reached the port, they eat a meal since two were already skipped. Fay was shaking, but Robin placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to tell the King? I'm afraid, Robin." She admitted. She rubbed the scar to show what the Sheriff had done to her.

"Fay, when I first found you in the trees, I was shocked to see that you were harmed," Fay rubbed the scar on her face once more, "When you fell asleep in my arms on the way, I promised myself that I would take care of you." Fay hugged Robin.

"Are Papa and Momie in heaven watching me, Robin?" Fay inquired.

Robin smiled and said, "They are, my little fairy." Fay let two tears roll down her cheeks for that was the pet name Papa had given her.

Vaisey saw that the girl and Hood were asleep. He would have to draw Fay away from the camp. He started to rustle the bushes, but there had to be some distance. He also had to get her to the ship waiting on his command to leave for the Holy Land where Vaisey was to keep Fay away from Robin so his secret isn't ruined.

As Vaisey started to ruffle the branches and leaves and kept running, Fay woke up. She got up and ran in the direction of the noise. She didn't notice that she was far away from Robin until two hands grabbed her wrists and shoved her to the ground.

Vaisey was smiling at her. Fay screamed and started to back away. She felt as if she was reliving the moment the Sheriff had slashed her with the knife.

"What do you want?" Fay hissed.

"I thought you were going to keep our secret, my little fairy."

"Your tyranny has gone on long enough, Sheriff. I had to!" Fay protested.

Many shuffles were heard and Fay could tell that she was surrounded. There was no escape. Fay slapped herself mentally.

The Sheriff brought out his dagger. Fay screamed again. She was reliving the memory and it wasn't a nightmare, it was real.

"I won't hurt you, little fairy, if you come with me to the Holy Land." Fay really hoped that Robin noticed that she was gone, but mostly like not.

Fay raised her arms in the air and then placed them behind her back. Her hands were bound and she was led to the ship that was awaiting her. Her whispers were so quiet that only she could hear them in the dead of the night. "Please come, Robin."

Robin shot up at dawn and saw that Fay wasn't there. He scanned the area for her, but couldn't find her. He shot up and started running once a ship was leaving the port. Before he could swim after her, the ship was too deep. Robin screamed, "I'll come for you, Fay!"

With that, Robin used a boat that was left behind for some reason and paddled out into the direction of the Holy Land.

Fay was bound to the mast of the ship. She kept silent as the Sheriff who was running the dagger gently around her neck trying to find out anymore secrets that she had overheard nine years ago to Robin.

After a while, Vaisey had given up. He knew that the girl wouldn't say anything else. When they reached the port, Fay stuffed into a chest and smuggled into the carriage. The chest was big enough to fit a girl or a woman.

When they had reached the Sheriff's chamber in an unknown territory, Fay was taken out and unbound. She was thrown the cold stone floor and her chin was lifted by the Sheriff's right hand.

"I will ask only this once, my little fairy. You will not tell any secrets right?" Fay hesitated.

"You won't be able to anyways." He ordered the guards to lock Fay in a tower chamber.

Robin finally reached the Sheriff's hideout since the tracks of the horses were easily seen on the sand. He hopped down and started to sneak into the castle. It appeared that Fay seemed to notice him for a flash of white was waving to and fro at the highest chamber.

Robin groaned, but started to climb anyway. When he reached the top, he rushed to Fay and hugged her. That was when he noticed the thin scar on her neck.

"Who did this to you, Fay?"

"The Sheriff." She cried into Robin's shoulder, but it wasn't fear, it was relief knowing that she wouldn't be harmed anymore.

They started to climb from the window and ran off as the warning bell went off. They had been discovered and now Fay's secret was the only thing that could save them…  
**...**

King Richard did not expect Robin of Locksley and Fay of Gisborne to arrive all sweaty and hurt with little grains of sand staining their clothes. In fact, Richard did not expect them at all.

"Y-your majesty," Robin panted, "I present Fay of Gisborne who has something that is crucial to tell you. Fay?"

Fay bowed low and started shivering and trembling. She was scared that even though the King would know her secret, the Sheriff would still hurt her.

_It's crucial; I have to tell the King. No, yes, no, yes, no, yes, _"NO!" Fay was sweating and panting.

"What is it, Fay?" She shook her head frantically.

"Robin, I'm scared. The Sheriff will hurt me again."

Richard intruded. "Is that how you got you scar, Fay of Gisborne?" She nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

"Tell me your secret, my lady. No harm will ever come to you again by the Sheriff. I promise this."

Fay took a deep breath and said, "The Sheriff is plotting your downfall and has the Black Knights to help. Also he wants to help Prince John rise to be king. You must come back to England, your majesty."

Richard creased his brow and responded, "We shall leave immidetiatly."

Two weeks later, today was the day of Vaisey's execution. He was to hang. Fay was afraid and held Robin's arm as the bag went over Vaisey's head and the noose around his neck. Then, the stool was removed and Vaisey was kicking violently. Fay buried her eyes into Robin's shoulder to avert her eyes from seeing Vaisey "swing".

When the execution was over, there was a big celebration for the return of King Richard, the Lionheart. King Richard awarded Robin the job of being the new Sheriff of Nottinghamshire and his right hand man. Robin happily expected and that night proposed to Marian.

Guy of Gisborne and his wife were staring down at their child from Heaven. Even though, Guy had always hated Robin, he liked him now since Fay was safe.

"Thank you, Robin," Guy whispered in hushed tones, "And may God bless you."

Fay let some tears roll down her cheeks and could feel the warmth and love Papa and Maman were sending to her right now. She was safe and everything was perfect.

The little fairy would never have to suffer the wrath of the Sheriff ever again.

THE END


End file.
